Pit And Toon Link Gets A Job?
by Ispychan
Summary: After Pit and Toon Link saw the interesting trophy from the comercial and their money was short, they must find a better job to make more money in order to buy it. Once they got the job, things are not quite successful as they used to be...
1. About The Team Healer Trophy

Pit And Toon Link Gets A Job?

(I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl thank you)

Chapter 1: About The Team Healer Trophy

It was a peaceful day at Smash mansion, Pit and Toon Link were watching TV and saw the Ice Climbers, Nana and Popo, won the match after they defeated Yoshi together. They were so glad that they eventually won the match. After this, the commercial appeared on TV and showed the trophy of the team healer. This trophy cost alot of fortune that made Pit and Toon Link jumped off of their seats by surprise.

"Whoa, Toon Link, did you see that?" Pit asked.

"Well, I certainly did," Toon Link replied. "This team healer trophy cost alot of money! How can we afford such thing?"

"Who knows? Perhaps, we should check our savings to see if we had enough money or not. Besides, this trophy cost five thousand smash coins. Once we buy that thing, we can give that to the Ice Climbers as a present."

"Say, that was an excellent idea, Pit. I'll go to my room and check my piggybank to make sure if I have enough coins."

"Sweet, I'll go to my room and check mine as well."

Once Pit and Toon Link went to their own rooms, Toon Link went to find his piggybank. Until he saw Jigglypuff sitting on his bed, he was mistaken with the balloon pokemon for his piggybank. He used his sword to slash her, but she immediately jumped on his head and ran away. The hero of winds quickly ran after her at the hallways, backyard, forest, city, and almost ran over people who were just walking. When they made it to the edge of the cliff, Jigglypuff used her silly taunts in front of Toon Link and immediately jumped off the cliff. He watched her fall to the waterfalls and floated through the river.

After Toon Link chased Jigglypuff to the river, he went back to the mansion and was totally exhausted. Pit got back from his room and counted his money. Then, he noticed that the hero of the winds was lying on the couch and catching his breath.

"Hey, Toon Link, what's with you?" Pit asked, leaning towards him.

Toon Link panted. "...Piggybank...got...away..."

The angel wouldn't believe what he was saying. "Huh? Okay...But anyway, I only have two hundred sixty-six coins with me, and that wouldn't be enough to buy the team healer trophy."

"...Ugh...So...what are we...going to...do...now?"

"Hmm, that's a good question. How on earth are we going to earn money to buy that trophy?"

"That's simple, go find yourself a job," said a voice, who was none other than Snake.

Pit and Toon Link saw Snake who was sitting on the chair, crossing his arms.

"A job? How are we suppose to do that?" Pit asked.

"That's easy, first off, you had to visit a building such as a restaurant or a factory," Snake explained. "Then, you had to ask someone who works there if you can speak to their manager of this building. If they say if it's okay, then you had to talk to the manager about getting the job. If the manager hires you, then you must do everything what he or she tells you to. You got that?"

"Yeah, I think I can understand that. What do you think, Toon Link?"

"I'd agree, so where do we sign in?" Toon Link asked.

Snake placed his hand on his forehead and grumbled to himself. He immediately got off the chair and said, "Read the newspaper ad, find the 'Help Wanted' sign, or figure it out by yourself." So, he left the living room and went somewhere else for a change.

Few hours later, Pit and Toon Link were thinking about whether they should get a job or not. In order to earn more money, they had no other options left, but to find the job that was suitable for them to work. Finally, they made their own decision that they should at least get the job and took Snake's advice.

"Hey, you know something, Toon Link," said Pit. "I think we should at least take Snake's advice. Perhaps, we could start finding ourselves a job. Would you agree?"

"Yeah, I guess," Toon Link answered. "But when do we start searching for a job?"

"Well, let me think...First, we need to get someone elses' advice for finding a better job. Then, we can think about of when do we start finding it. You're following me?"

"I'm still with you, Pit. For the sake of the trophy!"

"Then, let's do it, man!"

It's been almost one hour later, Pit and Toon Link had already discuss everyone in the Smash mansion about the better job. They walked through the hallways and went to the living room. They sat down on the couch and sighed at the same time. It appears whether they had any luck for a better job or not. Pit placed his head on top of the couch and rolled his eyes while Toon Link put his head down and covered his face with a cushion.

"So, any luck yet?" Pit questioned.

"Not that I care of," Toon Link suggested. "Some people gave me a very strange advice, and you don't want to know. What about you?"

"It's not like I can explain this to you. In fact, you don't really want to know."

"So about the search for a job?"

"Yeah, we're planning to do this tomorrow. Hopefully, we found ourselves a better and perfect job so we can earn more money."


	2. First Job In Chaos

Pit And Toon Link Gets A Job?

(I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl thank you)

Chapter 2: First Job In Chaos

The next day, Pit and Toon Link were out of town to look for a job. They check every building that has a "Help Wanted" sign on their window. First, they check out the building called the "Metal Gear Company." They thought that this company sounded very familiar to them, but they have no idea of why is that. So they entered the company to apply the job, and they met someone whom they already know.

"Ah, hello, welcome to the Metal Gear Company," Snake greeted them. "How may I--what the--?"

"Snake?" Pit and Toon Link were very surprise that Snake was the owner of the company.

"You're the owner of this company?" Pit puzzled.

"Yes, I am, and I didn't expect you both to be here," said Snake dryly. "Now, what do you want?"

"We just wanted a job, what else?" said Toon Link in a sarcastic tone.

"Alright, fine! You're both hired, and you better do what I tell you to do, got that?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Then, follow me."

Snake took Pit and Toon Link to the chamber room, where the workers made guns, weapons, and bombs. The two new employees were watching R.O.B. and Mr. Game and Watch working very hard to make those things and cleaned them very neatly. Snake gave Pit and Toon Link their job positions, he puts the angel in charge for making the boxes to store the items in and the hero of winds to check every item whether if it's good or bad. Before they began their work, he asked both of them if they had any questions so far, and they had no problem at all. So Snake went back to the counter and left those two to start their work.

When everything went very smoothly and had no problem at all, Toon Link check every bomb and gun that has no leakage and no damage. He safely put the items in the storage box so Pit can place them in the box very carefully. Few moments later, they heard a couple of beeps from Mr. Game and Watch as he was starting to panic. R.O.B. doesn't even know what to do that the 2-D character screwed everything up that he accidentally pulled the silver ring from the grenade. Pit and Toon Link were about to help them as they quickly snatched the grenade from Mr. Game and Watch's hand before it explodes.

"Oh my god, what are we supposed to do with this bomb?!" Toon Link panicked.

"Quick, try to throw it up to the ceiling before it explodes!" Pit suggested.

"But wasn't that too dangerous? Besides, if I threw it up to the ceiling, then the company will explode."

"Just give me that, and I'll do it by myself then!"

After Pit took the grenade from Toon Link, he threw it up in the air and everyone crouch down for their cover. Few seconds later, they haven't heard of the explosion, but instead it fell to the pile of boxes, which they contained guns and bombs. Suddenly, the grenade finally exploded, which it made all the other bombs that were inside of the boxes exploded as well. Pit, Toon Link, Mr. Game and Watch, and R.O.B. saw the terrible and huge explosion with their very own eyes. Few minutes later, Snake arrived at the chamber room after he heard the explosion and went to find out what was happening.

"WHAT IN TARNATION IS GOING ON HERE?!" Snake shouted, until he saw a burnt out boxes, which they were now destroyed. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Everyone widened their eyes as they finally know that this day would come to the end. Then, they gulped at the same time while Snake gave them a mean glare. He faced his workers and pointed out at the burn out boxes.

"Which one of you start the explosion?" Snake asked. "Who did it?!"

"S-Snake, it's been a long story," Pit explained. "You see, Mr. Game and Watch accidentally pulled the ring from the grenade. Then, Toon Link quickly grabbed it from his hand; and finally I took it from his hand and threw it in the air so it can quickly explode. But instead, it fell to the pile of boxes of bombs, and it immediately exploded. And that's how it happened."

"Yeah, it wasn't Mr. Game and Watch's fault, he just made a mistake that his hands must have slipped," said Toon Link, defending the 2D character's job. "Please, do not fired him, this job means alot to him. And he was being so loyal to you as a worker."

"He's right, you can't blame that guy for making a small mistake. And don't be mad at him, he was only being honest to you because he works for you for a very long time I think."

Snake sighed as he rubbed his chin and came up with something. After he thought about it, his mind has finally made up.

"Well, come to think of it," said Snake. "I wasn't going to blame that weird guy for that. I know that people make mistakes sometimes."

"You mean you're not going to fire Mr. Game and Watch?" said Toon Link.

"No, of course not. Why do you think I had to fire him?"

"Say, that's great!" Pit excited. "Did you hear that, Mr. Game and Watch? Snake is going to keep you as his loyal worker!" Mr. Game and Watch was so happy that he took out his bell and rang happily.

"But instead, I had to fire you and the green-clothed midget friend of yours, angel boy!"

Pit and Toon Link were not very pleased that Snake had to fire them right away and ruined their celebration. They don't seemed to understand that why the soldier had to fire them this instant. They were just started working here for only five hours, and why on earth did he had to fire them way too soon?

"Snake, did you just fired us right now?" Pit asked.

"You darned right that I did!" Snake replied.

"But we just got the job about a few hours ago!" Toon Link complained. "And now, you had to fire us? What about our salary?"

"Just get out of my sight."

Pit started to tremble. "But--"

"OUT!!!"

After Pit and Toon Link got thrown out of the Metal Gear Company by R.O.B., they thought that this business wasn't suitable for them to work. So they decided to look for another job, which it was way better than the first one they worked.


	3. Aircraft In Panic

Pit And Toon Link Gets A Job?

(I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl thank you)

Chapter 3: Aircraft In Panic

After Pit and Toon Link got fired from the Metal Gear Company, they went to the town to find a better job. Then, they saw the place where there were jets, planes, and battleships to repair, polish, and remodel. So they went to check out this place in order to get that job. Once they entered the place called the "Starfox Autopilot Service," they met the owner of the company known as Fox.

"Hello, welcome to the Starfox Autopilot Service, where we can clean, repair, and of course remodel your jet," said Fox. "So, how can I help you today?"

"Hey Fox, we're here to get a job," said Pit. "So, do you have any job that was available for us to work?"

"Hmm, let me see if there's any opening jobs for you to do. Just give me a minute to check."

Fox went to his computer to see if there's a job available for Pit and Toon Link to work. He browsed every list of jobs from his computer until he finally found something for them to do. So he clicked on the 'File' and select 'Print' to print out the available jobs for them to see. After the printing was completed, he took the list of opening jobs and showed it to Pit and Toon Link.

"Here's the list of jobs that we have available right now," said Fox, giving the list to Pit. "We needed someone who was good at washing the aircrafts and polish them. We also needed someone to repair the aircraft like replacing flat tires for the new ones. So, what do you say? Are you two willing to accept this type of job or what? It's your choice."

Pit and Toon Link looked at each other and nodded at the same time. Then, they immediately turned to Fox. "We do! We do!"

"Great, I love your high spirits!" said Fox. "You're both hired! So, if you'll excuse me, I'll get my assistant, Falco. He'll lead to you and find something for you to do."

While Fox went to find his friend, Falco, Pit and Toon Link were so excited that they finally got the job. Unlike the first one, they were so sure that they had to do everything right in this job. Few minutes later, Fox got back and brought Falco with him.

"Ok, gentlemen, Falco will lead you to the working area," Fox explained. "He will put you which job position you are in and you better do everything right, got it?"

"Yes, sir," Pit obeyed.

"Agreed," said Toon Link.

"Great! Now, this way, gentlemen," said Falco, as he was leading them to the airport.

Once Falco took Pit and Toon Link to the airport, he was giving them their job positions. He told Toon Link to do the cleaning and polishing every aircraft. Then, he told Pit to do the repairing for every damaged aircraft. Before they were getting started, Falco asked any of them if they had any questions so far. Since neither of them had any questions, he left them to do their own duty and get their jobs started.

Few minutes later, there's a customer, who was four or five inches tall who wears a helmet with the red antenna, came to Starfox Autopilot Service. He went to the front and told Fox that he wanted his Hocotate ship's engine to be fixed and polish it very neatly. Fox immediately went to get Pit and Toon Link to get Olimar's ship repair and polish. So the two new workers moved the Hocotate ship to the airport to get it all fix and clean up. Pit was replacing the broken engine for the new one while Toon Link was polishing the ship and cleaning the windows. Once the angel took out the broken engine, the small explosion puffed out of his face and covered in black soot that made him cough a little.

Half an hour later, Pit has already replacing the broken engine for the new one. So he immediately got up from the floor, and with his hands all dirty, he touched the ship that Toon Link has already polished it. The hero of winds was shock that he worked so hard polishing the Hocotate ship. He has to clean it up all over again, and when he does that, he accidentally rubbed the paint of the ship. He began to gasp that he doesn't even know what to do. Then, he had a great idea so he took out the little dab of paint, which the color matches the ship.

One hour later, Olimar has been waiting for his ship to be fix so he went to tell Fox if the Hocotate ship was done yet or not. Then, he told Falco to check on Pit and Toon Link if they're almost done with the Hocotate ship. So he went to check on the boys if they're done, and finally, the ship was now set. They immediately delievered it to Olimar, but there's one thing they haven't notice was the oil leaking from the ship.

"Here's the Hocotate ship, Olimar, it's already polished and repaired just like you wanted," said Falco. "Sorry for keeping you waiting."

"That's not necessary, but what's important is that my ship was now fully repaired," said Olimar. "So if you'll excuse me, I'll like to take my engine test."

Once Olimar got on the Hocotate ship, he turned on the engine and started to fly. But all of the sudden, the engine sputtered and the black oil came out from the new engine. The ship began to crash when it stopped flying. Everyone was so shock for this scene that they went to check on Olimar if he's alright. The midget captain got out of the damaged ship, and he noticed that he saw a wet paint on his own ship.

"Hey Olimar, are you alright?" Fox asked. "Are you hurt?"

Olimar scoffed arrogantly. "No, I am not, but my Hocotate ship is. It was no thanks to your workers whom you hired, my ship was now destroyed."

"We're really sorry about that, Olimar," said Falco. "We can help you rebuild your ship in no time."

"Well, that won't be necessary, thank you. But I should have let my pikmin do all of the work for me."

After Olimar left with his damaged Hocotate ship, Fox and Falco gave Pit and Toon Link a mean glare. The two new employees gulped at the same time that they had a big feeling that they're not doing a very good job on that.

"You, two, are the worst employees ever!" Falco shouted.

"Yeah, what have you got to say for yourselves?" Fox asked. "I mean, I can't believe that I had to hire you, amateurs!"

"So...does this mean that we got fired?" Toon Link asked.

Few seconds later, Pit and Toon Link screamed and ran away from the company at the same time while Fox and Falco were using their blasters to shoot them away. Once they got out of the company, the Starfox team closed the door in front of them. Since Pit and Toon Link lost their second job, they were on the search to find another job once again.


	4. A Pokemon Who Becomes So Picky

Pit And Toon Link Gets A Job?

(I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl thank you)

Chapter 4: A Pokemon Who Becomes So Picky

Ever since Pit and Toon Link lost two jobs in one day, they hadn't find any luck to find a better job for them in order to earn more money. But they hadn't given up yet because they found the place where they posted the "Help Wanted" sign on the window.

"Say, Toon Link, do you think we should work in that place?" Pit asked, as he was looking at the store called "Pokemon Breeding Center."

"Pokemon Breeding Center, huh?" said Toon Link. "Well, I guess we should at least give it a try then."

Once Pit and Toon Link entered the Pokemon Breeding Center, they saw a variety of Pokemon getting all groom, breeding, massaging, and bathing. Then, the woman with a medium red hair appeared at the counter after she was done grooming Chikorita. The two teenage boys caught their attention to the Pokemon breeder.

"Hi there, welcome to Pokemon Breeding Center, how can I help you today?" said the Pokemon breeder.

"Hi, ma'am, we're here to apply for a job," said Pit. "We just saw the 'Help Wanted' sign on your window."

"That's great! I could use the help from both of you!"

"So, does that mean that we got the job?" Toon Link asked.

"That's right, you're both are in! Now, follow me!"

When Pit and Toon Link finally got the job, the Pokemon breeder gave them the directions of how to groom, massage, bathe, and breed the Pokemon. Then, she showed them of where the supplies were and gave them their stations. Few seconds later, two Pokemon appeared at the beauty center, and they were Jigglypuff and Pikachu. The Pokemon breeder was very pleased that her customers showed up and asked them if they would like to have them all groom or massage. They agreed that they would like to have them both done today so she called Pit and Toon Link and told them that Pikachu and Jigglypuff would like to have their nice treatment done.

After the Pokemon breeder explained to her employees, she assigned Pit to take care of Jigglypuff and Toon Link with Pikachu. Pit placed Jigglypuff to his station and began to massage her feet, hands, back, face, and head. While he massaged her head, one of his fingers got tangled by her curly bangs. Jigglypuff squealed as he pulled her hair very hard and hurt her, and she immediately used her double slap on the angel's face. Toon Link massaged Pikachu's cheeks at his station, the lightning Pokemon was very satisfied. But when he massaged his ears, Pikachu immediately used his thunder shock and turned the hero of winds into a crisp.

Pit has already done massaging Jigglypuff, he brushed her hair and fur at the same time. When his brush caught the tangles of Jigglypuff's curly hair, he tried to pull it out very carefully. Once he got it out, the balloon Pokemon started to cry when he hurt her again, and she started to double slap him once again. Toon Link was done massaging Pikachu, he took out his brush to brush his fur. While he accidenally brushed his tail, the lightning Pokemon started to thunder shock him once again.

Jigglypuff and Pikachu had received their treatment, which it was not that perfect as always. The Pokemon breeder told them that she could give them a discount since they were not that satisfied about their treatment Pit and Toon Link gave them. So they paid their treatment and left the center without leaving those two a tip. After the two unsatisfied Pokemon left the building, the Pokemon breeder gave the two employees a warning.

"Guys, you should be careful next time," the Pokemon breeder explained. "Let's talk about Jigglypuff, Pit. She was a very sensitive Pokemon, unlike any other Pokemon you saw. You can brush and massage her body was fine, but her curly bang was another story. You should never massage or brush her hair, but you had to be very gentle to it, do you understand that?"

"Yes, ma'am, I'm very sorry that I didn't even know about that," said Pit, as he was rubbing his red cheeks very gently.

"Well, that's alright then. And now, let's talk about Pikachu instead, Toon Link. He likes to massage his cheeks and his body, but not on his ears. Because if you did that, then he's going to give you a real painkiller, known as his thunder shock. Also, he likes to brush his fur on his entire body, except for his tail of course. Because if you did, then he's going to something to you just like the same thing when you massage his ears!"

"Yikes, how am I suppose to know whether he likes it or not?" Toon Link asked, wobbling his entire body and coughed out of the small, black smoke.

"Just try to be more careful next time. Because we have an important Pokemon customer coming up very soon. Unlike Pikachu and Jigglypuff, this Pokemon seemed way too bossy, and don't mind his attitude, you guys."

"Um, what Pokemon are you talking about?" Toon Link asked.

Suddenly, the aura Pokemon appeared at the Pokemon Breeding Center. As he entered the center, he went to tell the Pokemon breeder that he wants to get everything done for today.

"So you like to get your spa bathing, nice grooming, very good massage, and all of the above, right, Lucario?" said the Pokemon breeder.

"As usual, yes ma'am," said Lucario, with a stern look on his face.

"Very well, I'll tell my assistants about what you always wanted as usual." Then, she immediately whispered to Pit and Toon Link for a minute. "Ok, you guys, you better not mess this one up because Lucario is the pickiest out of all the Pokemon. So you better be careful and listened to the instruction very carefully!"

After Pit and Toon Link received the instructions from the Pokemon breeder, they gave Lucario a nice spa bath. While he was in the bath, they massaged his back, paws, and his feet. They shampooed his fur altogether at the same time, which gave the aura Pokemon a very good mood. Once he got out of the tub, they dried off his fur with the towel and the blow dryer altogether. Finally, they brushed his fur properly and very neatly. Lucario was very pleased that Pit and Toon Link did an excellent job for his fully treatment, so he went to look for himself in the mirror. But when he looked in the mirror, he found something that was not right for him. He noticed that his fur changed color! It wasn't his original blue color he saw, but instead his fur color turns out to be silver, which made him yell by surprise.

"MY FUR! WHAT DID YOU TWO DO TO MY PRECIOUS FUR?!" Lucario screamed.

Pit gulped that he went to check out the product that he and Toon Link used while Lucario was taking the bath. He checked every product until he found one that made the Pokemon's fur color changed and found out how that happened.

"Oops, I guess we used the silver color shampoo, instead of the blue one," Pit explained. "But we can fix that in no time."

"That is not necessary, and I don't want you and your friend to fix it for me! And do you want to know why?"

"Um, because we're the lousiest Pokemon breeders ever?" Toon Link suggested.

"Exactly! And it's time for you to feel the wrath of my aura sphere attack!"

Before Lucario launched his attack, Pit and Toon Link ran away from the center and screamed for mercy. The Pokemon breeder went to check out to see what was happening when she saw the aura sphere blasted at them. The aura Pokemon explained to her that they ruined his original fur color and asked her if she could fix it for him. So she would be gladly to fix his fur color back to his normal color again.


	5. Good Times At The Restaurant

Pit And Toon Link Gets A Job?

(I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl thank you)

Chapter 5: Good Times At The Restaurant

Since Pit and Toon Link "quit" the job at Pokemon Breeding Center, they decided to look for another job. As they walked passed the building, they saw the restaurant that has a logo of Kirby dancing along with the star popped out from his hand. This restaurant was called "Kirby's Superstar Restaurant," which it was the reason why Kirby's logo was in it. Before they checked this place out, they saw the notice posted on the window.

"Hey Pit, check the load of this," said Toon Link. "It says, 'Wanted! We're looking for someone who can deliver food and drinks to customers at every table. If you are interested in getting a job as a waiter/waitress, let the manager, Meta Knight, know.'"

"So Meta Knight is the manager of the restaurant, huh?" said Pit. "But I thought Kirby is the one, his logo was there that is."

"Yeah, but the rumor has it that Kirby is the famous chef of the restaurant while Meta Knight was the chosen to become the manager of the restaurant since he came up with the idea of building the restaurant. He and Kirby worked together and made this restaurant looked very famous to all of the customers."

"Wow, I see what you mean! So let's go to Kirby's Superstar Restaurant already!"

Pit and Toon Link entered the restaurant and saw that this place was very fascinating. The air was in the right temperature, the candles lit up perfectly, the lights were dimmed, and the chairs and tables were nice and clean. Even they heard the music, which it was soft and relaxing, and the aromatherapy turned out very sweet when they smell it. While they were gazing inside the restaurant, King Dedede appeared at the counter.

"Oh fine, customers are here," said King Dedede, as he was in the typical mood. "Hi, welcome to Kirby's Superstar Restaurant, how may I help you today? Would you like to eat in or to go?"

"Hi, unfortunately, Dedede, we want neither of them," said Pit, "we were just looking for a job."

"A job, eh? Then, you came to the right place!"

"Yes, can we speak to Meta Knight?" Toon Link asked. "Is he here or what?"

"Yes, he is at the kitchen talking to Kirby right now, and the kitchen was right over there."

King Dedede pointed at the kitchen door right behind him so Pit and Toon Link went to the kitchen to find Meta Knight. Then, they found him and Kirby sitting on the chair, taking a sip of water, and taking a break for a while. When the masked puffball discussed his pink puffball friend about the dish special, they noticed that the two teenage brawl characters were at the kitchen.

"Hi, what can I do for you today?" Meta Knight asked.

"Hi, we're here to apply the job," Pit answered. "We saw the notice on your window, and you're looking for someone who wants to be a waiter, is that right?"

"Ah, exactly, so you both want to work as a waiter, is that right?"

"Why, of course we do!" said Toon Link excited.

"Then, you both are now accept this job. Kirby, give those two the aprons, I think we found ourselves the new waiters of this restaurant, and I bet they're now ready!"

Kirby gave Pit and Toon Link the aprons from the storage, and they immediately put them on. He also gave them a pen and a check book for writing down what the customers want for their order. While Meta Knight gave the two waiters the instructions, King Dedede barged in and told them that they had a customer. Meta Knight immediately told them to get ready and listened to what the customer wants for their order. When Pit and Toon Link exit the kitchen, they saw two boys sitting at the table and looking up the menus. Pit went to ask the boy with black hair and the red cap for his order while Toon Link asked the boy with blonde hair.

"Hi there, may I take your order?" the angel asked.

"Yeah, I like to have a cheeseburger with fries and a soda," Ness replied. "And it has to be a fruit punch please."

"Okay, then..." Pit wrote down Ness's orders on his check book.

"And what about you, Lucas?" Toon Link asked.

"I think I'll have the same thing, except my soda should be strawberry flavor," Lucas replied.

"Gotcha on that!" The hero of winds wrote down on his check book as well.

After Ness and Lucas ordered their meals, Toon Link took the menus from them and gave them back to King Dedede. Pit took out the checklist and gave it to Meta Knight and Toon Link did the same thing. The masked warrior poured the beverages into two cups and gave them to Toon Link. While the hero of winds served Lucas and Ness their drinks, Meta Knight passed the checklists to Kirby so he can start cooking the meals. Several minutes later, the food was now served so Meta Knight told Pit to serve the meals to the customers. The angel immediately placed the dishes on the tray and served them right away. Once Lucas and Ness got their meals all set, it's time for them to dig in.

While the boys were still eating, King Dedede wrote the prices for their meals on their check. He called out Toon Link to send the check to them so he gave it to the boys. Ness and Lucas glanced at the check to see what's the total for their meals. Altogether, it cost them nine hundred twenty-five coins for their meals so Ness took out the money bag from his pocket and inside of it was nine hundred twenty-five coins even. So Toon Link took the money bag and gave it to the register. Before the boys left the restaurant, they each left twenty-five coins for the waiters as their tip. Pit cleaned up the table, took the coins from the table and put it in his pocket while he gave the other half to Toon Link.

"Hey, you know something, Toon Link, this job isn't so bad after all," said Pit.

"Yeah, I'd say this one's pretty easy after all!" said Toon Link. "I mean, how hard could this job possibly be?"

"Hey, boys, you got yourselves a customer, and there's dozens of them!" King Dedede shouted.

Pit and Toon Link didn't expect that so they were all prepared to get their ears open along with their check books ready. Once they were out of the kitchen, they saw about ten customers sitting at their own tables. Some of them were sitting together while others were sitting separately. Pit chose to take the table where Mario, Luigi, and Peach were sitting while Toon Link took the table where Link and Zelda were. The ideal of seeing his clone with the princess of Hyrule was making him smirk and chitter his teeth. So he took their orders by writing his check down; and once they're done ordering, he grabbed the menus from them. The hero of winds sneaked behind the hero of time and kicked his left leg.

"Link, are you alright?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Link answered, as he was glaring at his cartoon clone who was pretending to be innocent and didn't mean to do that on purpose.

"Sorry, I thought I saw a cockroach attracted to your leg," the hero of winds lied. "But instead, I got blind-sided."

"No problem at all, shorty."

After Toon Link heard Link calling him "shorty," he immediately stick his tongue out without the hero of time noticing it. He passed the check to Meta Knight and moved on to another table, where Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were. Pit gave the check to the masked warrior as well after he took the orders from the two plumbers and the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. He immediately moved on to another table, where Olimar was. He began to groan when he remembered that he and Toon Link fixed his ship back at Star Fox Autopilot Service and ended up in disaster. When he came to his table, Olimar was not pleased that he had to see his face again.

"Listen, Olimar, about what happened back at the Star Fox Autopilot Service," said Pit. "Toon Link and I just wanted to say we're sorry about that."

Olimar sighed. "That's okay, Pit, people make mistakes sometimes. And you know something, some jobs are quite a handful, it could be a difficult task to do if you know what I mean."

"Absolutely, so anyways, may I take your order?"

Toon Link gave the check to Meta Knight after he received the order from the monkey with the cap and the ape with the tie. Meta Knight gave him two drinks for the couple, Link and Zelda. Before he served them drinks, he squeezed the lemon on one of the two drinks. Once they finally received the drinks from Toon Link, Link immediately sipped a cup of water. While he was sipping it, he quickly spit the water from his mouth and tasted it very sour. Toon Link immediately walked away and snickered as he moved on to another table.

* * *

Author's note: Okay, this whole restaurant scene was too long for me to write in one chapter. So I decided to make this one as a part one of this scene. But don't worry, part two (or should I say the next chapter) should be coming out soon. Sorry about that.


	6. Disaster In The Restaurant

Pit And Toon Link Gets A Job?

(I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl thank you)

Chapter 6: Disaster In The Restaurant

When Pit jawed down Olimar's order, he gave the check to Meta Knight, and the masked puffball gave the angel three drinks for the Mario characters to serve. He handed them drinks and moved on to another table, where Snake was. He started to moan and rolled his eyes that the soldier was here. Although, he has no other options left, but to get his order down immediately. Snake began to glare at him very sternly.

After Toon Link received the orders from the Fire Emblem swordsmen, Marth and Ike, he heard the bell rang from Meta Knight. Which means, the customers' orders were now served. So he immediately showed up, gave the check to him, and placed the dishes on his tray. He noticed that someone must have ordered this dish before, it was chicken curry that his clone, Link had ordered it. The hero of winds quickly put a very hot spicy salt in the curry without Meta Knight noticing it. Then, he served the dishes to Link and Zelda.

"Sorry for keeping you both waiting," said Toon Link. "But here are your dishes, one broccoli soup for Zelda and one chicken curry stew for Link. And here are the biscuits, so enjoy!"

"Thanks, squirt, I owe you for that," said Link.

"Hey, it's always the pleasure, dude." Toon Link grinned evilly and moved on to another table, where Fox and Falco were. _'Oh no, not those two again!'_ He thought as he has no other choices left.

While Pit heard a bell rang from Meta Knight, he immediately gave the check of Snake's orders and served the plates to Mario, Luigi, and Peach. As he was about to deliver them, Link immediately ran to the restroom to cool down his mouth while he was eating something spicy that Toon Link put a lot of spice in his curry. He almost knocked down his tray, but none of the food was spilled to the floor. He was about to check him out later on, he was now ready to serve the dishes to the three customers.

"Okay, we have a lasagna for Luigi, a spaghetti for Mario, and stir-fried mushrooms for Peach," said Pit, as he served the dishes to them. "So enjoy your food, guys."

Pit and Toon Link went to the counter at the same time when they heard a bell rang from Meta Knight. They both took the drinks and the dishes on their tray at the same time. First, they served the beverages to the customers who hadn't gotten them yet. Then, they served the meals to Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Olimar. Once they received their meals, there's something definitely not right about their meals, which they hadn't ordered it.

"Um, excuse me, I did not order a pile of bananas," Olimar complained. "I ordered a vegetarian soup."

"Oh really? Oh my, I'm so sorry about that, Olimar," said Pit, as he took the dish from him. Then, he shouted everyone in the restaurant. "Who ordered a pile of bananas by any chance?"

"Um, Pit, that would be them," Toon Link answered, as he saw two ferocious monkeys chittering very angrily. "And I accidentally got the vegetarian soup of whoever's ordering it."

"That would have been me, thank you very much," said Olimar.

Pit and Toon Link brought the orders to the right customers, and they seemed to be very pleased. They also apologized to the customers for all the mix up they made. King Dedede told Toon Link to send the checks to Mario and Link while Pit went to get the food for the customers to serve after he heard a bell rang. After the hero of winds sent the checks to the two tables, he immediately helped the angel to serve the meals to the customers. Pit served the food to Snake while Toon Link served the food to Marth, Ike, Fox, and Falco. Once the customers received the meals, they were not happy that they didn't order of what they gave them.

"Hey, wait just a minute, I just ordered fish and chips!" Snake complained when Pit served him a pizza instead.

"My friend and I just ordered an extra large pizza!" Fox shouted after Toon Link gave them a roast beef along with mashed potatoes and a macaroni salad.

"Where's our roast beef along with our two sides of the dish?!" Ike yelled when he and Marth got the fish and chips.

_'Oh god, something tells me that it wasn't a very good sight at all!'_ King Dedede thought, as he covered his face with his hand.

Pit and Toon Link tried to serve the dishes to the customers right. Although, they forgot which customer ordered what meals they want because they kept mixing up orders when there's alot of customers showed up in the restaurant. All of the sudden, one of the banana peels fell off from the Donkey Kong's table, which made the two waiters crashed each other and spilled food all over the floor and the customers as well. Some of the customers were outrageous that they got food all over their clothes and hair.

"Oh no, my green clothes!" Link shouted.

"My wonderful hair is ruin!" Zelda cried.

"My lucky pink dress!" Peach whined.

"My best overalls are now the complete mess!" Mario complained, as Luigi totally agreed with his brother.

"This was the complete disaster and the waste of time ever!" Snake shouted.

"Yeah, I'd say let's go somewhere else for a change!" said Fox.

Meta Knight and King Dedede tried to stop the customers from leaving this place, but they refused to listen to them. Some customers already paid their food without giving the waiters a tip or two while the rest of them walked away without paying their food. After every one of the customers left the restaurant, the masked puffball and the oversize penguin glared at the two clumsy waiters. Pit and Toon Link finally realized that this was where it's going while Kirby was still at the kitchen and didn't want to watch the scene where those two were going to lose their job soon.

"You, two boys, are trying to screw everything up, do you?" King Dedede asked.

"Like for example, Toon Link, putting the hot spice on the customer's curry, you should be ashamed to yourself!" said Meta Knight. "And putting the lemon in the water?"

"Er, yeah, so I was just pulling a leg on Link, so what?" Toon Link shrugged.

"You were just pulling a leg on him or are you just jealous when you saw him and Zelda being together? Is that why you're doing it?"

"Oh, way to spoil their romance, huh, Toon Link?" said Pit, being sarcasm.

"Oh, shut up, Pit, it's none of your business and I don't want to talk about it, alright?"

"That's enough from both of you already!" said King Dedede. "You're both in disgrace of this restaurant, and you're fired!"

"Um, Dedede, that was my job of saying that since I am the manager of the restaurant," said Meta Knight, as the penguin apologized to him, and he immediately turned to Pit and Toon Link. "And as for you two, you're both fired and get out of my sight!"

Pit stammered. "What?! But--"

"GET OUT OF HERE THIS INSTANT!!!"

King Dedede whacked Pit and Toon Link with his jet hammer and sent them flying in the air as they began to scream. Once they were out of Kirby's Superstar Restaurant, he held up his hammer, placed it on his shoulder, and went back to his job.


	7. Havoc In Mario Kart

Pit And Toon Link Gets A Job?

(I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl thank you)

Chapter 7: Havoc In Mario Kart

The next day, Pit and Toon Link went to find the job somewhere else. Then, they immediately saw a car race from the Mario Ciruit. They watched the racers drive by around the streets. While they were watching the race, Pit noticed that there's a statement on the fence. He read the statement, which it caught him very interesting. So he immediately grabbed Toon Link by the arm.

"Hey Toon Link, you had got to check this out!" said Pit, as he was showing the statement to him. "It says here that they were looking for mechanics in Mario Kart. It also says that if you are interested in getting that job, let Mario know for details."

"What? Really? That's super great!" Toon Link exclaimed. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go see Mario if we can get a job here."

Pit and Toon Link went to the garage of Mario Kart to find Mario if he's around. But instead, they ran into Luigi who was in the hurry to get the car fixed in no time. So they asked him where Mario was, and he told them that he's in the office, at his right hand side. After they thank Luigi for a tip, they rushed to Mario's office and knock on the door if he's here or not.

"Come in," said Mario, as Pit and Toon Link entered his office and closed the door. "May I help you with anything?"

"Yes, we're here to apply for a job," Pit replied. "We just saw the statement on the fence, and it says that you're looking for mechanics, am I right?"

"Ah, yes, absolutely! Just follow me then."

Mario took Pit and Toon Link to the garage, he showed them where the tools were, the new tires, and the oil. He explained to them of how to fix the car if it's broken or damaged, and replacing the old or flat tires for the new ones. Before they get started, he asked them if they had any questions so far, but they hadn't had one yet. So he gave them their first assignment, which it was Yoshi's car that needs to be repaired, tires need to be check, and polishing his vehicle as well.

Pit was about to fix the car at the front while Toon Link check the tires to see if they had enough air or not. Since they had less air, he brought the air pumper to pump one of the tires at a time. After the tires had enough air, he shut down the air pumper and check to see that they're ok. Pit took out the broken engine from the car and replaced it for the new one. Then, he added the oil into the pipe and charged up the car battery for a while. When they're done fixing the car, they put every single last touch of the car polish and polished the car to make it as good as new.

"Who would've known that becoming a mechanic was hard work than any other occupations were?" Toon Link asked.

"Who cares? We did a pretty good job on this anyway!" said Pit. "Let's hope that everything turns out very good!"

Suddenly, they spotted the green dinosaur who was up for the next race. He went to see his car if it turns out well. He finally see that his car was now repaired and polished that he began dancing around happily. So Yoshi jumped onto his car, started the engine, and drove to the starting point of the race. But there was something that doesn't seemed quite right was the oil leaking from the bottom of his car. Pit and Toon Link were the ones who saw it, but not Yoshi who was still driving without noticing it.

"Well, do you think that everything turns out very good, huh?" Toon Link asked sarcastically.

"Dude, just shut up and head to the race already!" said Pit, as he and Toon Link went to see the car race very quick.

Before the Mario Kart race began, Pit and Toon Link went to find the seats and kept an eye on Yoshi's car. Once the race had started, the racers started their engines and began to drive. None of the racers noticed that the oil was still leaking from Yoshi's car while he was still driving. The audience doesn't seemed to care about that all, except for Pit and Toon Link, whom seemed to be worried that his car was starting to become a big wreck any minute now. After the racers finished up their first lap, they were now on their last lap; and this time one of them should be the winner of the first place of the race. Yoshi and Wario were on the top and getting close to the finishing line while the others were left behind. As they dashed to the finish line, the first one made it was Yoshi who was now the winner of the race.

"Hey, what do you know?" Pit asked. "Yoshi won the race! Isn't it amazing?"

"Oh yeah, I'd say it is alright!" Toon Link replied. "I guess there weren't any problems at all during this exciting race."

"Yeah, we were starting to worry about that at first, but now it turns out perfectly alright!"

"Well, thank goodness! Let's head back to the garage already."

It's been few moments after Yoshi won the race, Pit and Toon Link got back to the garage to clean up their tools. Suddenly, they saw Yoshi pushed his car, which it was now overheated. He was beginning to have a bad mood that his car was leaked _and_ overheated at the same time. He immediately turned at the two mechanics and started to kick them with his boots at the same time. While he rapidly continued kicking them, Mario and Luigi tried to calm Yoshi down and told them about what happened.

"Yoshi! Yoshi, yoshi, yoshi, YOSHI!!!" Yoshi squealed very angrily, as he explained to the Mario Bros. while he was pointing at Pit and Toon Link and then his own car.

"What? You were saying that Pit and Toon Link did their lousy work on you car?" said Luigi, as he was starting to understand his language.

Yoshi nodded. "Yoshi!"

"Is this true, boys?" Mario asked.

"Well, we did fix Yoshi's car like you said we would," Pit replied while he was rubbing his legs and knees. "Until he started to take off with his car, we began to notice that the oil was leaking."

"Oh yeah, we certainly did alright," said Toon Link. "But there's one thing that we haven't notice is the car being so overheated."

"Well, we can see the smoke coming out of the car just now, boys!" Mario exclaimed. "Just what kind of mechanics are you anyways?"

"Um, the lousy one?" Toon Link shrugged.

Few seconds later, Pit and Toon Link screamed and quickly ran away from the garage while Yoshi threw the egg at them. Mario and Luigi shook their heads and sighed at the same time. They hadn't seen the green dinosaur being so angry before in their lives. So they immediately got back to the office and got their soda ready for their thirst.


	8. No Jobs Available?

Pit And Toon Link Gets A Job?

(I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl thank you)

Chapter 8: No Jobs Available?

After Pit and Toon Link got kicked out of the Mario Kart, they decided to go find the job somewhere else. Although, it was very hard for them to find one in order to get more money to buy the trophy. Then, they suddenly saw the shop where they made swords and any other weapons.

"Say, what about we check out this shop over there?" Pit asked.

"Where? The blacksmith shop?" said Toon Link. "Well, I guess it's worth of a shot then."

Once Pit and Toon Link entered the shop, they saw all kinds of different types of swords. They met the clerk at the counter and decided to talk to him about getting the job.

"Hi, welcome to the blacksmith shop, how can I help you today?" he asked.

"Hi there, sir, we're here to apply for a job," Toon Link answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we don't allow girls to work here."

"What?! But I'm not a girl!"

"I was talking about your friend over there, young man."

"Say what?! I'm not a girl!" Pit shouted.

"Then, why are you wearing a dress?"

"It's not a dress, it's a toga!"

"By the way, why don't you allow girls to work here anyway?" Toon Link asked.

"Well, we made ourselves a deal here. You see, girls are not allow to work here, and they don't have what it takes to make steel swords and stuff."

"Alright, we get it now! We're leaving, thank you very much!"

After the blacksmith wouldn't accept Pit and Toon Link for a job, they went somewhere else to find a new job. They headed to New Pork City to find one until they saw people doing the film for a movie. They saw people do the recording, looking up their scripts, and doing hair and make up on the actors and actresses. Pit thought that being a movie star was a good idea to make millions of money than any other jobs did. So it's time for him to step in and talk to the director for a while if he could let them be the part of the movie.

"Um, excuse me, sir?" Pit asked while the director received his attention. "Do you mind if we can be the part of the movie? You see, my friend and I were looking for a job."

"Oh sorry, boys, you're too late for that," said the director. "You see, we already have someone else to be the part of movie act, and it was two boys over there."

Pit and Toon Link looked at the two child stars, and they were none other than Lucas and Ness. They both memorized their lines and doing their act at the same time. They felt a very disappointed when the two Earthbound characters got the job for acting and they don't.

"Er, no problem and thanks anyway," said Toon Link, as he and Pit departed somewhere else to find the job.

One hour later, Pit and Toon Link were desperately looking for a job anywhere. They wouldn't dare just give up yet and continued searching for it. Few moments later, Pit spotted a place where they can actually get a job.

"Hey, what about over there?" the angel asked, as he and Toon Link saw the shop called "Fashion And Contour."

He and Toon Link began to moan. "Ugh!"

"Whoever dares go shopping in this store?" Toon Link asked. "I'd prefer shopping in video games stores thank you very much."

Pit immediately whacked him with his blade. "Toon Link, how could you ever think of video games by the time like this?"

"Well, my gut tells me that you're gay."

"Wha--No, I am not! Besides, girls like to shop clothes and other accessories while boys, like us, are too lazy and don't feel like shopping at all. You see, there's a difference between us and the girls is that we're all bunch of slobs here."

After Toon Link heard every word from Pit, he immediately whacked him with his sword. Neither of them said a word until later on.

"Ok, you know what?" said Pit. "Forget everything what I just said."

After they had a conversation, Pit and Toon Link entered the shop and found themselves some nice outfits that they couldn't afford. They looked around inside of the shop until Peach dropped by at the counter. So they immediately went to the counter and talked to her for a second.

"Welcome to Fashion And Contour, how can I help you?" Peach greeted to the customers.

"Uh yeah, we're looking for a job, are you the manager of this store?" Toon Link asked.

"Um, no, Zelda's the manager, and she's in the door right over there."

"Thanks."

After Peach showed Pit and Toon Link where Zelda was, they both entered the door and came to her office. Before they entered, they first knocked on the door. Then, Zelda opened the door and found herself an unexpected company.

"Oh my, customers, what can I do for you today?" Zelda asked.

"Hey Zelda, we're here to apply for a job," Pit answered.

Zelda immediately found herself an outrageous answer and became furious. "Are you boys nuts?! First of all, you're not girls; and second, we don't allow boys to work here!"

Toon Link stammered. "But wait, why is th--"

"Just get out!"

Pit stuttered. "But--"

"LEAVE HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Pit and Toon Link immediately got toss out of the shop by Samus with her plasma whip. Before she went back to her shop, she wanted to give some advice for the boys.

"Say, boys, I couldn't help overhearing, but you guys said that you're looking for a job, right?" said Samus. "But I know where you can find a job."

Pit and Toon Link immediately got up on their feet after they heard every word from Samus. So they wanted to know where they can find the job, which it was best for them to work.

"Really? Where is it?" Pit asked.

"It's right at Smashville," Samus replied. "You know, where animal residents live peacefully, they also have a museum, town hall, shops for clothes and other stuff, and gateways as well. I'm pretty sure that they will accept you for employment, just like every boy and girl who were new in the city."

"Wow, gee, thanks for a tip, Samus," said Toon Link.

After Samus left the advice for the boys, she immediately went back to her shop. Pit and Toon Link started to go to Smashville, where the Animal Crossing characters lived there. So they immediately took the taxi and headed to Smashville. While they were riding on the taxi, they noticed that the weird-looking taxi driver has green skin and the yellow beak, who drove very happily. Then, he started to ask the boys some questions.

"Say, young lads, why do you want to go to Smashville anyway?" he asked.

"Oh, we're heading there because we're looking for a job," Toon Link replied.

"Oh, I see, well then, we'll be arriving in Smashville in no time, kiddos. If either of you guys need anything, let me know, and my name is Kapp'n. Remember that, alright?"

It's going to take a few hours for Kapp'n to drive Pit and Toon Link to Smashville. Who knows when two brawl characters will find a job in Smashville, will they ever succeed or not?


	9. Finally, A Job In Smashville!

Pit And Toon Link Gets A Job?

(I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl _and_ Animal Crossing thank you very much!)

Chapter 9: Finally, A Job In Smashville!

Few hours later, Pit and Toon Link had finally arrived in Smashville. Kapp'n dropped both of them off and left them on their own. They visited the town hall to see the female clerk who was a pelican with white feathers. It was pretty obvious for them to see someone who was an animal like her in this area than the place where they actually live.

"Hi there, welcome to Smashville," she said cheerfully. "My name is Pelly, you can ask me anything you wish and come to see me in town hall if you have any questions so far. So what can I do for you, boys today?"

"Uh yes, we're here to apply for a job if you have any openings available," Pit answered.

"Oh right, let me see then." Pelly looked through the list of jobs available in Smashville. Then, she finally found one, which it was available for two boys to work at. "Okay, I finally found two jobs availability on the list. So there's two of you and two available jobs, allow me to explain this to you. Here's job number one, we need someone to deliver mails to our residents in full speed all day long. And here's job number two, we need someone to make deliveries for Tom Nook to some residents who already purchased the items. Also, he wants someone in full speed and can write at the bulletin board about his shop if necessary."

Pit and Toon Link began to wonder if they can take any of the jobs or not. They kept thinking about it for few minutes until they had a quick question about the job openings.

"Say, Pelly, does it have to be one person takes one job while the other person takes another?" Toon Link asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Pelly answered, "one of you must work in the post office and another must work in Tom Nook's shop called 'Nookington.' So which one of you must work on which job you should take?"

Pit and Toon Link must think about which one of them must work at which job. It would take few minutes for them to think. They stared at each other and whispered their conversation by their ears. Pelly wouldn't mind if it took them to give her a reply about an hour or so. Later on, they finally decided on which job either of them should take and were ready to give her an answer.

"So, did you boys had finally decided on which job one of you should take?" Pelly asked.

"I guess we certainly did," Pit answered. "We decided that I should work at the post office while my friend, Toon Link, should apply the job at Nookington."

"Then, it's all settle! First off, I'll talk to your friend about the new house you both will be staying for a while, and you can meet all the residents in Smashville, including the mayor. Then, we will discuss about how to do the job in the post office after you come back in the town hall, ok?"

"Sure thing."

While Pit left the town hall to meet up the residents in Smashville, Pelly discussed Toon Link about the new house and how much the rent they had to pay. She gave the map to him and already circled the vacant house where he and Pit will be staying for a while. So he left the town hall and checked out the house to see if it looks alright or not. When Toon Link received the key from Pelly, he unlocked the door and entered. Once he entered the vacant house, he saw nothing in particular, but the lamp and a small table. He went upstairs and saw a room that has two beds and a telephone. After he came downstairs, he exit the house and saw a brown raccoon in blue suits, who was standing in front of his new house.

"Hi there, young one," said the raccoon. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Tom Nook. I am the owner of Nookington. So I've heard that someone told me that you and your friend wanted a job, is that right?"

"Uh, yes, we do," Toon Link replied. "The reason for that is because--"

"Oh, you don't have to explain this to me. Believe me, I know the reason why. But anyways, did you already check out the new house?"

"Yes, I did, but for temporary--"

"Ah, that's good to hear! Do you know how much the rent of this house is?"

"Yes, seriously--"

"Okay, here's the cost of the rent is nineteen thousand two hundred coins. Do you think you had enough money to pay up for a rent?"

"Actually no, I don't, and that price is crazy, dude!"

"Well, not to worry, come to my shop so you can apply for a job. But first, you had to introduce yourself to your new residents in Smashville, including the mayor, got that?"

"Yes, sir!" Toon Link nodded as he started to meet the neighbors in person if they're outside and knocked on their door if they're inside of the house.

Meanwhile in town hall, Pit met the mayor who appears to be a turtle after he met every neighbor of the town. The mayor was very pleased that he met the boy in town. He started to joke a little in front of the angel, but Pelly told him not to kid around. When his jokes were over, he gave the mailbag to Pit to deliver the mail to the residents, such as letters and packages. So Pelly took him to the mail room and gave him the letters that must be send right away. When Pit was starting to send the letters to the residents, Toon Link entered the town hall to meet the mayor after he met every neighbor in town.

"Ahoy, young one, don't tell me your name, just let me guess," said the mayor. "You're Toon Link, right?"

"Uh yeah, that's my name alright," said Toon Link, raising his eyebrow at the mayor.

The mayor laughed out loud. "Ha ha, what a surprise! The name's Tortimer, I heard that you and your friend, Pit, is it? That you guys wanted a job, is that right?"

"Um, Tortimer, that's what they told from the very beginning," said Pelly. "I already explained to them about where they can find the job. Pit got the job as a mail carrier, and Toon Link probably gets a job at Nookington."

"Yeah, yeah, I already know that, Pelly. And as for you, young lad, good luck working for Tom Nook!"

After Toon Link met Tortimer in the town hall, he went to Nookington to see Tom Nook and was ready to start the new job, just like Pit started his as well.

* * *

Author's note: Yep, here it is, guys! A mixture of Animal Crossing for the first time. I'll get to the 'comical romance' between the two brawl characters and the female animal residents later on. So enjoy the story then.


	10. Let's Get The Job Started

Pit And Toon Link Gets A Job?

(I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl _and_ Animal Crossing thank you very much!)

Chapter 10: Let's Get The Job Started

Toon Link entered Nookington and saw Tom Nook was there along with his two nephews, Tommy and Timmy Nook. The adult raccoon explained the hero of winds about his job task. First off, he gave him the uniform for his first day job. So he put on his uniform and got it all set. Then, he told him to plant the trees and flowers in front of his shop. When Toon Link received the flower seeds and a pot of a small tree from Tom's nephews, he went outside of the shop and started planting.

While Toon Link was outside, he has no idea of which spot he could plant the tree and flowers in front of Tom Nook's shop. Since he doesn't have an idea of where to plant them, he tried his best to plant anywhere else that was supposed to be in front of Nookington. First, he plant the flowers at the right side of the shop. Then, he decided to plant the small tree at the left side of the shop as well. After he was done planting them, he went back to Nookington and told Tom Nook that the garden was now complete.

"Yes, yes, very good job for gardening in front of my shop, Toon Link," said Tom Nook, as he started to clap his hands joyfully. "You did an excellent job on your first task. Here is your second task that I want you to do; deliver this wallpaper to my good customer, Pecan. Be back very soon, and don't dilly-dally for too long, got it?"

"Got it, sir," said Toon Link, after he received the wallpaper for Pecan from Tom Nook.

Toon Link left Nookington and went to deliver the wallpaper to Pecan. He went to find which house Pecan lives, he check the sign that has her name on it. He knocked on the door and entered very politely. Once he entered her house, he saw a female brown squirrel sitting at her table. She was very surprised that Toon Link was inside of her house.

"Hi Pecan, you got yourself a delivery from Tom Nook," said Toon Link.

"Hey Toon Link, a delivery from Tom Nook, huh?" said Pecan. "What is it?"

Toon Link gave the new wallpaper to Pecan. When she took it from his hands, she was very surprised that she got the wallpaper she ordered from Tom Nook's shop.

"Oh wow! It's the flowery wallpaper that I ordered before!" Pecan exclaimed. "Thank you so much for delivering it to me. I'd say that you're working for Tom Nook was great! Keep up the good work!"

After Toon Link delivered the wallpaper to Pecan, he went back to Nookington and told Tom Nook that the delivery was all taken care of. Tom Nook was very impressed that the hero of winds did an excellent job on that. He gave the next task he could do was writing a letter to one of his best customers, so he gave a piece of paper to write down of everything he can think of about visiting Nookington.

"Ok, Toon Link, I want you to write a letter to Jeremiah, one of my best customers, and mail it at the post office, got it?" said Tom Nook. "Just do your best to write anything down, and don't make it too harsh on that letter."

Toon Link tried to come up with an idea about writing a letter to Jeremiah. He thought of putting it down about being 'best of buds,' 'greatest customer to Tom Nook ever,' and 'having an extreme expression to everyone else.' It's going to take a few moments to write a letter down before sending it to the post office. After he was done writing a letter to Jeremiah, he immediately went to the post office to send the mail to him. When Toon Link left the post office and headed back to Tom Nook's shop, Pelly went to find Pit at the mail room.

"Oh Pit, you got yourself a delivery," said Pelly, as she gave the mail, Toon Link wrote to Jeremiah, to Pit. "Here I want you to send the letter to Jeremiah, it's from Toon Link."

"Oh really? From Toon Link?" Pit puzzled. "Oh, alright, I'll do it."

Pit left the town hall and went to deliver the letter to Jeremiah. He went to find his house and saw the sign that says "Jeremiah's house" in front of it. He knocked on the door and entered his house. Once he's inside of Jeremiah's house, he saw the blue frog listening to his favorite music. When he saw an angel appeared in his house, he lowered the volume and talked to him.

"Hey Pit, what's up?" he asked.

"I have a mail for you, Jeremiah," said Pit, as he gave a letter to him. "It's from Toon Link, who is working for Tom Nook."

"Oh, it's from Toon Link, eh? Well, let me see what he says on the letter." When Jeremiah opened the letter, he began reading it and found it very amusing. "Wow, this letter surprises me! Thanks, Pit! If I see Toon Link, I'll go talk to him and show this letter to him later on."

"Hey, no problem at all."

While Pit left Jeremiah's house, the blue frog turned the volume up to listen to his favorite music once again. He grinned very happily while he was starting to meditate. Until few minutes later, he heard someone knocking on the door. He told the person to come in, and so this person was Toon Link, who entered his house. Jeremiah was glad that he showed up at his house just in time. Before he could say anything to him, Toon Link has a delivery for him.

"Hey Jeremiah, you have a delivery from Tom Nook," said Toon Link.

"Oh really? What is it?" Jeremiah asked.

The hero of winds gave the watering can to the blue frog. "Here, it's the watering can for you."

"Thanks pal, I owe you one! Oh, before you go, I had something to show you. It's the letter you wrote for me. Here, take a look at this for a moment."

Toon Link read the letter for just a couple of minutes and immediately gave the letter back to Jeremiah. As the frog put his letter away in his pocket, he became very satisfied about it.

"Well then, if you kept writing letters to everyone, I'm sure they'll write you back," said Jeremiah. "And thanks again, Toon Link."

After visiting Jeremiah's house, Toon Link went back to Nookington and told Tom Nook that the delivery was all done. The raccoon was very impressed that he did an excellent work back there. So, he gave him the last task for him to do. He explained to him that he should write something on the bulletin board about the shop. He doesn't want to see something that has a very bad taste, but it has to be advertising about Nookington. Toon Link understood what Tom meant so he went to find the bulletin board, which it was in front of the town hall, and began writing it down. He tried to come up with an idea about Nookington, and finally he came up with an idea. He put down:

_'Nookington's Special Day!_

_'All items are ten percent off! This was your last chance to check out the cool items. So be there or be square.'_

That's all the information that Toon Link had to come up with. He went back to Tom Nook's shop and told Tom that the advertisement was now posted at the bulletin board. The raccoon was very proud of him that his work was all done. Since there weren't any tasks left for him to do, he was ready to give him a salary.

"Well then, since you've been working so hard at my shop, your salary will be two thousand four hundred coins," said Tom Nook. "But although, if you don't mind, you can pay it off for your house rent. What do you say?"

"I guess it will be fine then," Toon Link replied. "I'm sure my friend wouldn't mind at all since he was working at the post office."

"No worries, I'm sure someone already explained to him about the house rent. Since your salary will be deducted to your house rent and including your friend's salary, who has one thousand three hundred coins, then it will be fifteen thousand three hundred. So good luck and enjoy your life, my friend."

After Toon Link got his work done, he finally paid it off, but just only the partial payment for his rent. Then, he ran into Pit, whose work was now done as well.

"Hey Toon Link, how was the job so far?" Pit asked.

"It's going great, and yours?" Toon Link replied.

"Doing very well indeed. Pelly told me that my salary should be going directly to Tom Nook for our house rent."

"Really? So does mine."

"Well, honestly, how on earth are we supposed to earn more money for the trophy?"

"Beats me, probably the neighbors will pay us if they have something for us to do."

After their conversation about getting their job done, Pit and Toon Link went to their new house and stayed there for a while. They were hoping that the next day, their neighbors surely have something for them to do.


	11. Neighborhood Delivery

Pit And Toon Link Gets A Job?

(I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl _and_ Animal Crossing thank you very much!)

Chapter 11: Neighborhood Delivery

The next day, Pit and Toon Link went outside and check to see if anyone has a duty for them to do. They met the cute, female brown rabbit, who was taking for a walk. So they wanted to ask her some advice about what they should do.

"Good morning, Bunnie," said Pit. "Do you have something that me and Toon Link should do since our jobs were done yesterday?"

"Um, well, let me see," said Bunnie, as she was trying to remember what she was supposed to do until she realized something. "Oh yeah, now I remember! I supposed to deliver the package to Lucy, but I guess I don't have the time. So can one of you guys deliver this to her for me please?"

"Why, of course, I'll deliver it for you," said Toon Link.

"Thank you, I appreciate your help, Toon Link."

After Bunnie gave the package to Toon Link for delivering it to Lucy, he went to find her house and saw the sign that says "Lucy's house" in it. He knocked on the door and wait for her response. Few minutes later, he realized that she wasn't home yet. So he went to find her somewhere around this town, going out for a walk. Suddenly, he found the female white pig walking across the bridge and realized that it must be Lucy.

"Hey Lucy!" Toon Link shouted. "Here's a package for you from Bunnie."

"Oh really, a package from Bunnie?" said Lucy, being so curious after she took the package from Toon Link's hands. "I wonder what she was giving me." When she opened up the package, she received a fabulous shirt from Bunnie. "Oh wow, it's a rose shirt! Tell Bunnie to say thank you for me."

Meanwhile, Pit went to visit the male green bird's house and asked him if there's anything he could do for him. He tried to remember if he has a task for him to do, but he doesn't think that he has anything for the angel to do. Few moments later, he finally remembered something that he has to do and almost forgot about it.

"Pit, there is a favor that I need to ask you," he said.

"Yes, what is it, Jitters?" Pit asked.

"I want you to send a letter for me to Jeremiah. I was about to mail it in the post office, but it's probably going to take too long to deliver it to him. So that's why I am asking you, would you deliver this to me?"

"Sure, you bet!"

"Thanks, I owe you one."

After Pit took the mail from Jitters, he went to deliver the letter to Jeremiah. Once he was about to find his house, he saw him walking at the beach instead. So he went to tell Jeremiah that he has a mail for him from Jitters.

"What's this?" Jeremiah asked after receiving a letter from Pit for Jitters' sake. "A letter from Jitters? Let's see what he has to say."

It's going to take few moments for Jeremiah to read the letter that Jitters wrote. When he was done reading a letter, he showed this to Pit very secretly. Few minutes later, Jeremiah put his letter in his pocket and told Pit to wish Jitters best for him. Pit immediately understood him and went to contact Jitters to tell him that the delivery was all taken care of.

Later on, Toon Link went to see the frog who looks exactly like Jeremiah, but in camouflage color. He asked him if there's any delivery for him to take care of. The adult frog tried to remember if he has any until he has something in his hand. So he began to ask the hero of winds if he could deliver a mail to someone.

"Sure thing, Camofrog," said Toon Link. "So you want me to deliver this letter to Bones, right?"

"That's right," said Camofrog. "You had to give it to him immediately!"

After Toon Link received Camofrog's letter for Bones to deliver, he was on the search to find this resident. As someone walked pass him, he was very lucky that he saw a male dog with white fur and brown spots around his eyes. So he immediately gave the mail to him before he walked away.

"Bones, you had a letter from Camofrog," said Toon Link.

"A letter from Camofrog, huh?" said Bones, as he opened up his letter and began reading it. "Mm-hmm...uh-huh...that's great." Then, he showed his letter to Toon Link very secretly. After it took him a few minutes to read his letter, Bones put the letter aside of his pocket. "Well, tell Camofrog that I wish him the best."

Toon Link nodded and went to find Camofrog that the delivery was now complete.

Pit came to visit Pecan's house and asked her if she has any deliveries for him to do. She believed that she has one package, which it was sitting on the floor for a while. She immediately took the package and gave it to him so he could deliver it to someone, who was waiting for it for a while ago. So he understood that this package must be sent right away.

"Remember, give this package to Portia," said Pecan, as Pit nodded and left her house.

Pit was on the rush to find Portia so he could deliver the package to her. Once he came to her house, he knocked on the door and entered when he heard someone telling him to come in. As he was inside of the house, he saw a dog that looks exactly like Bones, except she's a female and has black spots all over her. He told her that she has a package from Pecan; and she was very thrilled that it has finally arrived.

"A package from Pecan you say?" she wondered, as she took it from his hands.

"That's right, Portia, it's for you from Pecan," Pit answered.

Portia opened the package and received a wonderful shirt to wear for her good looks. "Wow, it's a red-tie dye shirt! I always wanted that shirt for so long! Tell Pecan to say thanks for the lovely gift for me."

After Pit delivered the package to Portia, he went to Pecan's house and gave the message to her from Portia. Pecan was so pleased that her friend really liked her present very much. So she gave him a reward for delivering it to her.

"Here you go, Pit, I owed you seven hundred and ten coins," said Pecan. "And thank you for helping me out."

Later in the afternoon, Pit and Toon Link got back to their house and counted their money of how much they earned for making neighborhood deliveries so far. They took a few minutes break after delivering so many things in a few hours long. Once they began to rest up for a while, they were checking out to see how much they got so far.

"Ok, let's see, I've earn two thousand and ten coins so far," Pit sighed. "What about you, Toon Link? How much did you earned so far?"

Toon Link sighed. "I made one thousand and sixty coins so far. What's the total altogether?"

"Well, according to my calculations, altogether, including the ones we had in our pockets, will be three thousand three hundred eighty-six coins."

"Aw, man! That's not enough! We need one thousand six hundred fourteen more in order to get the team healer trophy."

"I know, how are we supposed to get more money?"

"Well, Jitters told me that we can sell seashells from the beach or something to Tom Nook. So he can give us more money we can get, the more seashells we can collect so far."

"Say, that was a pretty good idea after all! I would never thought about that! Let's go seashell hunting together!"

Suddenly, they heard someone knocking on the door. Toon Link answered the door, and it was none other than Bunnie. She was standing there, being so shy and gazing at the hero of winds in her very own eyes. He began to gulp before he could say "hi" to her.

"Hey, um, Toon Link," said Bunnie, beginning to blush. "I was wondering if we can go out to the beach for a walk tonight, what do you say?"

"Um, that's fine with me," Toon Link answered. "I'll be there."

"Thanks!"

After Toon Link gave the response to Bunnie's question, he and Pit were heading out to the beach to look for seashells. While the hero of winds went to the left side of the beach, the angel went to the other side so he could look for seashells. Then, he accidentally bumped into someone and landed on her as he almost squashed her like a pancake. As he looked down, that someone was Pecan who was looking into his eyes and blushed very slightly.

"Hey, I'm very sorry that I haven't seen you walking by," said Pit.

"Th-That's okay, it's really my fault though!" said Pecan.

"Oh no! You don't have to apologize! It's really my--"

Before Pit continued to speak, Pecan began to kiss the angel on the lips. He slowly closed his eyes and felt the kiss on their lips. When they heard someone's footsteps approaching, they immediately broke apart and got up on their feet. Once Jitters walked up to the beach, they saw Pecan and Pit standing there innocently and chatting about their lives. Few seconds later, they saw the green bird who was watching the sunset.

"Hey Jitters, what's up?" Pit asked.

"Oh, nothing much, just working up my muscles," Jitters replied. "And you?"

"Not very much, just talking to Pecan here."

"Oh, okay, I see you're talking to my love here. So anyway, I'll see you later."

After Jitters left Pecan and Pit behind, Pecan grabbed him by the collar and pulled out a kiss once again. The angel was worried if Jitters found out he and Pecan were together, he'll be losing his mind. But the squirrel told him that her lover wouldn't dare find out about them being together at the beach. So she quickly told him to meet her at the roost inside the museum tonight. Pit merely nodded at her as she ran off to her house and let him do his own work.

* * *

Author's note: Yep, this is getting awkward alright. About the end of this chapter, there's a hint of romance between the couples of PitXPecan and Toon LinkXBunnie. You may want to find out when you read the next chapter or so, things could quite getting crazy...or whatever.


	12. How Romantic Or Dramatic?

Pit And Toon Link Gets A Job?

(I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl _and_ Animal Crossing thank you very much!)

Chapter 12: How Romantic Or Dramatic?

When Pit and Toon Link collected all the seashells from the beach, they were heading to Tom Nook's shop to sell them all. Tom counted all the seashells they had so far, including the different types of seashells. He calculated the number of each type they had in their hands, times the price of each different type of seashell. He total up the prices of all different types of seashells together and was ready to pay them the amount altogether.

"Let's see, altogether I'll pay you two thousand three hundred sixty-five coins, what do you say?" he asked.

"We got ourselves a deal here!" said Pit, as Tom Nook paid him the amount of money they made for trading all the seashells together.

"Thank you very much! If you need anything else, just stop by and let me know, okay?"

After Pit and Toon Link sold all the seashells to Tom Nook, they finally earned enough money to buy the team healer trophy. Then, they accidentally ran into someone who was standing right in front of them. And that someone was none other than Bunnie.

"Hey Toon Link, remember that you promise me that we can go to the beach for a walk tonight?" said Bunnie.

"Uh yeah, of course I do," Toon Link replied. "Why? Is there something a matter?"

"Oh no, it's just that--should we go out together right now? I have nothing else to do."

"Oh, alright, if my friend doesn't mind at all."

"No, go right ahead then," said Pit.

"Great! Thanks for a bunch!"

While Toon Link and Bunnie went out for a walk, Pit went back to his house to put his money safe and sound. It's been few minutes for him to count the money and placed it in the closet. So he went to the museum to meet up Pecan at the roost. He was sitting at the table and waited for her for just a few minutes since she was not there yet. Until few moments later, Pecan had finally arrived and saw the angel waiting for her for not too long. She went to the table and sat next to him. The dark green pigeon asked either of them if they want a coffee to drink or something.

"We like to order two cups of coffee, please, Brewster," said Pecan, as she paid him two coffees for herself and Pit as well.

"Very well then," said Brewster, after he took the money from Pecan. He began pouring two cups of coffee and served them in freshness. "Enjoy the brew for both of you."

Pit and Pecan sipped their coffee from their cups and sighed at a time. Few seconds later, they immediately stared at each other's eyes. Pecan couldn't resist that she has emotional feelings towards Pit. The angel couldn't help it, but smiled and glanced at her. Brewster, on the other hand, wouldn't dare watch them as if they were a couple. He immediately turned around, cleaned the mug, and pretend that they're not here. Before either of them would say anything, they began to chuckle nervously as if they didn't even know what to say to each other.

"Um, Pit?" said Pecan.

"Yes?" Pit replied.

"Um, you know...you're kind of a good fighter and all. I think you're a cute angel who I ever met."

Pit began to gulp and started to blush at the same time. "Why, thank you, Pecan. No one has ever said to me before until now."

Pecan giggled. "So do you want to come over to my house after this?"

"Oh, okay, sure thing."

Meanwhile, Bunnie and Toon Link were walking at the beach and watched the waves go by. Then, they saw the stars at the night sky and watched the moonlight glowing so brightly. Suddenly, they saw a shooting star appeared at the sky. They were so excited that they were starting to have fun for their greater times. Few seconds later, they both stared at each other as their faces started to blush very slightly.

"This could be the amazing night ever with you around, Toon Link," said Bunnie. "I am so excited that we're having a great blast!"

"I should say so, Bunnie," said Toon Link. "It was great that you showed me very interesting things like watching the shooting star for example."

Bunnie giggled. "Yeah, that's true! But what's more interesting is that we had a very same common. Um, Toon Link?"

"Yes?"

"Ever since we first met, I'm starting to have a big crush on you!"

Toon Link gasped. "What? Really?"

"Yes, and I'm starting to love you so much that I couldn't stop thinking about you!"

Once Bunnie's face was an inch close to Toon Link's, she began to kiss him on his lips. He felt the passion in the air as he started to kiss her back. They held their bodies with their arms while they were kissing each other. Few moments later, Jeremiah went to the beach to catch a fish. Then, he immediately saw Bunnie and Toon Link kissing at the beach. He was so shock that he wouldn't dare see them and started to walk away grumbling underneath his breath.

The next morning, Pit saw the sunshine from the window as he immediately covered his head with his pillow. He felt his head all aching and started to moan while he was still sleeping at his bed and turned his body to the different side. Several minutes later, he sat up, rubbed his eyes, and started to wake up from his slumber. Few seconds later, he had realized that he wasn't in his house, but instead he was at Pecan's house since Pecan was sleeping at her bed next to him. He quickly slid away from her bed and time to get out of her house right away. As he exit her house, he bumped into someone who was none other than...Jitters.

"Hey Pit, what are you doing at Pecan's house?" Jitters asked.

"Uh-uh-uh, I was...um, giving her breakfast?" Pit stammered.

"You mean you're _sleeping with her last night_, didn't you?"

"Hey, how did you know about that?"

"Last night, I came to the roost to get a nice coffee and guess who told me everything about you and Pecan? Brewster, that's who!"

"Now, why is that pigeon always have to witness everything?"

Jitters took out the bug catching net and immediately attack Pit. The angel ran away and screamed while the bird was out of rage and chasing after him. Once Pecan woke up from her dream, she looked at the window and saw Jitters chasing after Pit with his bug catching net. She immediately got out of bed and went after Jitters.

Later on, Jeremiah took out his shovel and went to find Toon Link or Bunnie. He came over to Bunnie's house and saw her coming outside along with Toon Link, who was so sleepy. Then, the shocking surprise ever was that they immediately saw Jeremiah standing in front of her house with his shovel in his hand.

"Jeremiah!" Bunnie cried.

"Jeremiah?!" Toon Link shouted, as he started to open his eyes in an alarm time.

"YOU! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR KISSING MY GIRLFRIEND!" Jeremiah yelled, as he immediately chased after Toon Link with his shovel. And so, the chase was on.

"Jeremiah, no! Jeremiah!!!" Bunnie screamed, as she doesn't want to see him hurting Toon Link. While Jeremiah was still after him, she continue to shout at him. "JEREMIAH, STOP! PLEASE!"

As the crazy chase was still on, Jeremiah was still chasing Toon Link on one direction. Jitters was still after Pit on the other direction. Several moments later, Jeremiah and Jitters were staring at each other very oddly after ceasing their "wild goose chase." Then, Pit and Toon Link did the same thing until few seconds later, the chase goes on again. This time, they went to the same direction at the same time. No one noticed that all the residents in Smashville were watching the scene, including the ones from the town hall, the museum, and even the shops.

After hours of being chased by the boyfriends of Pecan and Bunnie, Pit and Toon Link had finally went inside of their own house. They were watching to make sure that neither of them were here outside of their house. They were now afraid that Jitters and Jeremiah were going to attack them if they dare took a step outside again.

"Are they still there?" Toon Link asked.

"Yes, they still are," Pit answered gloomily, as he saw Jitters and Jeremiah walking around in front of their house.

"Oh great, what are we going to do now?"

"I really don't know. Say, what do you and Bunnie do last night?"

"What, why do I have to--never mind, I might as well tell you. Last night, Bunnie and I were walking at the beach and watching the night sky. Few minutes later, she kissed me after she told me that she's in love with me. Then, she asked me if I could come over to her house, and so I did. Until the morning arrives, I got out of her bed as we both wake up at the same time and found Jeremiah in front of her house with the shovel as he started to attack me! And that's how it happen. What about you and Pecan?"

"Well, last night, Pecan and I were at the roost drinking coffee together. Then, she asked me if I could come over to her house, and so I came over. The following morning, I found myself sleeping at her house. So I quickly exit her house until I ran into Jitters, who was holding the bug catching net. When he found out that I was going out with Pecan no thanks to Brewster, he immediately attack me. That's all it happens!"

"Whoa, now I see why we've gotten ourselves too carried away. Why would they cheat on their own boyfriends like that?"

"Who knows and who cares?"

After Pit and Toon Link explained about what happened last night about their dates, all they could think about was how to escape from this town when Jitters and Jeremiah were waiting for them to come out and beat them up.


	13. Trophy At Last!

Pit And Toon Link Gets A Job?

(I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl _and_ Animal Crossing thank you very much!)

Chapter 13: Trophy At Last!

Pit and Toon Link tried to figure it out of how to get away from Smashville. After they earned enough money to buy the trophy, they looked through the window and saw Jitters and Jeremiah, who were still there in front of their house. It really bothers them that they were trying to kill them when the two fighters were having an affairs with Jitters and Jeremiah's girlfriends. That was the reason why they must leave Smashville immediately.

"Ugh, we cannot hang out here forever!" Toon Link complained. "We got to get back home right this minute."

"I know, but how are we going to do that?" Pit asked. "Jitters and Jeremiah were still waiting for us to come out and kill us! There's no way we can get out of this town!"

"Then, we need a better strategy to distract them, instead of avoiding them."

"You know something, Toon Link, you were right! We need to come up with a plan, and I think I have one that will catch those two alot of attention."

While Jitters and Jeremiah were still waiting for Pit and Toon Link to come out and fight with them, Toon Link slowly opened the door as he got the bomb all set. He quickly threw it up as far as he can and the bomb fell to the small pond, which it was far from the two male animals, and immediately exploded. Jitters and Jeremiah heard the explosion and went to find out of where its coming from.

"Whoa, now what was that?" Jitters asked.

"I don't know, but let's go check it out!" said Jeremiah, as he and Jitters were about to investigate of where the explosion was coming from.

As soon as Jitters and Jeremiah were gone, Pit and Toon Link were able to get out of their house and quickly went to the town hall. When they finally got to the town hall, they returned the key to Pelly and told her that they should be moving out right away. Pelly was a bit sad that they had to see them leave, but she'll have to accept that. She cancelled out the mortgage payment for them since they decided to leave this place so they were very grateful for that.

After Pit and Toon Link left the town hall, they were waiting for the taxi to pick them up and take them home immediately. Once the taxi arrived at Smashville, it's time for them to get out of this town. Before they could get in the car, they spotted Pecan and Bunnie rushing to see them one last time as they could barely see them go like that.

"Do you guys have to leave so soon?" Pecan asked.

"Yeah, and our lives would be the same without you around!" said Bunnie, as she was starting to cry.

"I'm sorry, girls, this is our choice," said Toon Link, "and we'll never forget you both."

"That's right, we will always be there for you," said Pit, "and it's time for us to say good-bye then."

"Okay, and promise me that you will never forget me, Pit!" Pecan cried, as she started to hug him.

"Toon Link, I will never forget the times we met and you better not forget me!" Bunnie cried, as she was hugging Toon Link very tightly.

"Don't worry, Bunnie, I will never forget the good times with you around," said Toon Link. "And I will always love you no matter what."

After the long, sad good-byes, Pit and Toon Link got into the taxi and headed back to their mansion. Pecan and Bunnie couldn't bare to see them go like that as they waved good-bye to the two fighters. It's going to take several hours to get back to their home so they were looking through the window and watch the view for a moment. Then, they fell asleep in the taxi for just a few moments.

Several hours later, Pit and Toon Link had finally arrived at their hometown. While they were still sleeping, Kapp'n got off the car and woke them up. He told them that they were finally here in Smash mansion. They immediately got off the car as Kapp'n drove off the taxi and was now gone. Since they were home at last, they had nothing else to do until they thought of something.

"Hey, wait a minute, since we had a lot of money, let's go buy a trophy," said Pit.

"Okay, let's do it!" said Toon Link, as they went to the shop to buy the trophy that they really wanted for a very long time.

In the evening, Pit and Toon Link got back to the mansion after they bought the trophy from the shop. They went to find the Ice Climbers to give them a big surprise ever. When they saw them walking down the hallway, they immediately told them and gave them a special surprise for their victory from their last match.

"Hey Nana, Popo! Here's a present for you guys for the victory from your last match!" said Pit, as he gave the team healer trophy to the Ice Climbers.

"Oh gee, thanks Pit!" said Popo. "How can we ever thank you both enough?"

"Oh, it's always a pleasure!" said Toon Link. "Besides, you guys still deserved the award for the best fight ever!"

"Why, thank you!" said Nana cheerfully.

After Pit and Toon Link were having a conversation with the Ice Climbers, they decided to go out to the restaurant to get something to eat. Then, they immediately saw Captain Falcon standing by the door talking to someone very unusual. He turned around and glared at Pit and Toon Link, who were about to go out to the restaurant for dinner.

"Oh, wasn't these two freaks, who were standing behind me, that you're talking about?" Captain Falcon asked.

Neither Pit nor Toon Link had any ideas of what Captain Falcon was talking about. Until the two familiar visitors peered through the door, they wouldn't believe their eyes that they're the ones who were trying to steal their girlfriends away from them. The angel and the hero of winds were shock that the visitors from Smashville were here at Smash mansion. They took out their shovels and prepared to attack them together. The two fighters began to scream for mercy and ran away from the two mad visitors. Captain Falcon stepped away from the wild goose chase and went to the garage to fix his Blue Falcon. And finally, Pit and Toon Link went outside the mansion to get away from the angry mob.

"I don't understand, how did Jeremiah and Jitters know that we're here?" Toon Link asked.

"Just shut up and run!" Pit shouted, as he and the hero of winds tried to get away from Jeremiah and Jitters as they can.

Pit and Toon Link were at the town running around the mailbox while Jitters and Jeremiah were having them cornered. As they quickly tried to get away from them, the two angry animals whacked them with their shovels. Once the two brawl characters dodged their shovels, Jitters and Jeremiah got hit by their own shovels instead. While the bird and the frog fell unconscious, Pit and Toon Link caught them at the same time from falling to the ground.

"So, what are we supposed to do with those two since they were now unconscious?" Toon Link asked.

"Maybe, we can call the cab to take those two back home so they won't know what hit them," Pit answered, as he immediately called the taxi before the animals could wake up any minute now.

As soon as the taxi arrived just in time, Pit and Toon Link put Jitters and Jeremiah in the car. The angel told the taxi driver to take them to Smashville. So Kapp'n immediately drove off and sent the two unconscious animals back to their hometown. They were so relieved that the two animals were out of their sight as long as they wouldn't come back there again.

"Well, I guess that our job is now over," said Toon Link. "We should be back to our normal lives like who were fighting against and get our training started. You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Pit agreed. "It would be fun training with our fighting skills than working at the business. I mean, searching for the jobs is very hard thing to do. Come on, what have we gotten ourselves into lately?"

"Who knows _and_ who cares? Come on, let's go to Kirby's Superstar Restaurant, shall we?"

"That's fine with me!"

Two friends had learned a valuable lesson that becoming a smasher was a very easy job to them than any other jobs they had before. They were heading to the restaurant and ordered their meals just like a normal customer with a normal life at all times. They were back to the good old times as ever.

The end.

* * *

Author's note: Yep, that's the end of 'Pit And Toon Link Gets A Job?' story. Well, there is nothing much to say, but whatever. So, this is Ispychan, signing off!


End file.
